


SHELBOURNE + WO FAT = PILIKIA (TROUBLE)

by BonnieAnd01



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny!Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, O/C!Whump, Other, Run away plot bunny, Steve!Angst, Steve!whump, longer than planned, poor steve, team!angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieAnd01/pseuds/BonnieAnd01
Summary: Steve's day off doesn't go as planned, when does it ever for poor old Steve.When a hike up Ko'olau Range doesn't go as planned, Steve and his girlfriend are taken, can his team find them before it's too late?What will they find if they get there in time?I'm no good at Summaries
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/OC
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1: The Hike

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!  
> I do not own anything associated with Hawaii Five-0.  
> all recognizable Character are not mine, I am borrowing them.  
> all unrecognized characters however are mine.
> 
> this is the first Fanfic I have written.  
> It's un-Beta read, all mistakes are my own, as i don't have a Beta Reader.
> 
> I started reading Fanfics a few months ago and became obsessed.
> 
> One morning i had this innocent little plot Bunny jump into my lap, now somewhere along the line it mutated into a Saber Tooth Plot Bunny, sneaky little bugger.
> 
> Any way. On with the show!!  
> ENJOY!!

As she sat there back slumped against the wall of the hospital room bathroom, her head fell heavily into her chest, she tried everything to block out the memories of the last five days.

“Why did he have to do that to him? Why couldn’t he just leave us.. him alone for once?” she mumbled as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
“Everything was fine till…. Till it wasn’t… the bastard could’ve left straight away, he could of just left us there where we were, we couldn’t have followed… we couldn’t have stopped him…” no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t get rid of the flashes of memories from the last 5 days.

5 Days Ago.

“Hey slow poke, hurry up! You’re not gonna let me win, are you?” she cheekily said to Steve over her shoulder.

“Watch where you’re going would ya!” Steve exclaimed.

“We don’t need you breaking an ankle, if you do, I will never hear the end of it from Danny” he said as he started mocking the blonde detective.

“Alright, alright…. Fine, I’ll be careful” she said with a cheeky pleasing tone, only trying to please Steve.

“Why are we up here anyway? Not that I don’t enjoying hiking with you, cos I very much do, but what are you planning?” curiously she asked while watching her feet beneath her.

“You’ll see” Steve said, giving away no hints as to why they were climbing up the mountain.

Sometimes she really hated his SEAL training, it made it so hard to get info out of the man, but she loved him in spite of his flaws at that thought she couldn’t help but giggle to herself.

After about two hours of climbing they stopped for a break at one of the clearings, the view was breath taking.

“Man, I miss coming up here” Siobhan said as she plopped down near the edge next to Steve.

“You’ve been here before?” Steve asked curiously, he’d been dating this woman for 3 years and never new she’d been up this mountain before.

“Yeah, my dad used to bring me up every summer… before we moved to the mainland for dads work” she responded fondly thinking of the memories of her and her father’s hiking trips during summer on Hawaii.

“Cool, how could I not know that?” Steve was curious how that little detail got past him, though she was as good at hiding information as he was, given they both had pretty rough lives at one stage or another.

“Well… Lieutenant Commander” she said with a cheeky but seductive tone “You never asked”  
About twenty minutes passed before they stood to continue their hike up the Ko’olau mountain range.

Steve took the lead for the rest of the hike; it took a further 1 ½ hours to reach the top. Just as they came to the summit Steve came to a sudden stop, Siobhan stopping not far behind him almost running into the back of him.

“Hey… watch it would ya… and you tell me to watch where I’m going” she said with a playfully argumentative voice. After getting no response she was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of worry.

“What’s wrong?... Steve?... talk to me” she said with slight worry evident in her tone.

Steve scoured the area for about a minute before turning to Siobhan, still keeping his eyes on the surrounding area whispering to Siobhan “something’s not right… it’s too quiet!” Just as Steve finished his sentence the eerily quiet surrounds burst to life, as half a dozen heavily armed men sprung from the bushes leaving them completely surrounded with nowhere to go and no cover to hide behind.

“DON’T MOVE!!” startling words spoken by one of the six men all guns trained on them. The sudden, loud, harsh voice startled Siobhan and made her jump slightly, but as usual Steve didn’t move a muscle ‘jeez… he’s spent to much time playing catch with live grenades, I swear’ Siobhan thought to herself when she didn’t see him move.

“Keep your hands where I can see ‘em, ON YOUR KNEES… NOW!!” the man yelled aiming his gun at Siobhan’s head, leaving them with no choice but to follow the man’s demands, Steve and Siobhan slowly went to their knees keeping their hands above their heads.

“Hey man…. Relax alright, we don’t want any trouble” Steve said with his usual eerily calm tone. Although his annoyingly calm tone usually bothered Siobhan sometimes, she was glad to hear it right now.

Siobhan noticed Steve’s eyes looking around, taking in everything around him looking for a means of escape or at a minimum a distraction. She could tell by the look on his face though that he didn’t want to do anything that would get her hurt, he cared to much about her to risk it.

As they knelt there on the ground two of the men started searching them, looking for their phones and anything they declared a weapon, once they finished their search and had confiscated their phones and Steve’s pocket knife he always carried strapped to his calf they pulled out a pair of zip ties and cinched their hands together behind their backs.

Steve looked at the guy he assumed was in charge of the grab job, it was obvious that he wasn’t the brains behind this but merely the muscle hired to grab them, whoever was behind this Steve wasn’t sure but he had many suspicions and no conclusive answers after all he had a long list of enemies that want to get their hands on him, the likely answer was Wo Fat though, but he usually did his own dirty work not normally getting hired to help to do it for him.

“You know this won’t end well for you? I’m not a civilian I’m the head of the Governors Special Task Force, 5-0… ring any bells, my team will realize we are missing, and they will come looking for us…” still with his reassuring calm tone.

“I know who you are…. I’m only here to delivery you to my employer.” The man grunted.

“If you know who I am, then you know my team won’t stop till they find us…” Steve said trying to bide time while he worked on the restraints on his wrists.  
“Enough from you… I don’t care who you are… okay… and I don’t care what you ‘think’ may happen” as soon as the man finished speaking he turned and thumped the butt of his gun hard into Steve’s left temple, sending him hurtling to the ground with a sickening thud.

The last thing he saw was the butt of the man’s gun flying at high speed and full force at his face, he felt it connect with the left side of his head and the world around him went fuzzy and faded as he hit the ground hitting his head again on the hard rocky surface they had been kneeling on.

“STEVE!!” Siobhan let out a desperate cry as she watched Steve fall limply to the ground next to her. When the man was done with Steve he promptly turned on his heels and headed to where Siobhan was kneeling, just as the man was about to following through with the same action he’d done to Steve seconds earlier Siobhan leapt to her feet and hurled herself full force as hard as she could into the man in charge, the attack held no more purpose than to let him know she wouldn’t go down without a fight, she was rewarded for her effort with a hard blow to her ribs followed swiftly by the gun he held being forced considerably hard into her head, Siobhan heard but mostly felt the thud as the butt of the gun collide with her right temple. Everything around her went black as she collapsed to the ground next to Steve with the same sickening thud.

“Move Out!” as the order was given both unconscious victims were loaded into the back of an unmarked van, they threw the limp bodies of the Task Force Commander and his Navy Captain girlfriend into the open sliding door of the van onto the cold hard uncovered metal floor. Once the men had loaded Steve and Siobhan into the van they quickly discarded their phones, throwing them over the other side of the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides under covers with popcorn and waits for the comments*
> 
> Poor Steve, what'll happen to him?


	2. An Old and New Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets to become reacquainted with an old enemy and Siobhan gets to finally meet a new enemy face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas All!!
> 
> This is my Christmas present to everyone, I'm adding another chapter earlier than I originally planned.
> 
> Please enjoy, leave a comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> Again General Disclaimer!
> 
> I don't own anything recognized from Hawaii Five-0 (2010)  
> I am only borrowing CBS's beloved characters.  
> All unrecognized characters are however mine.  
> All mistakes are mine, this story is not Beta read.

Everything around her felt cold and damp, the only warmth was the thick warm liquid trailing down the side of her head through her hair. Her head was throbbing like crazy she knew she had a concussion, especially after the force the armed man used when he hit her with his gun, but it felt more than that she just couldn’t remember why. Blinking slowly Siobhan tried bringing the dark seemingly empty room into focus it took a few tries but eventually the room began to focus, though she wished immediately that her sight hadn’t cleared.

As the room around her came into focus and her senses came back to her she could hear strained painful grunts followed by an all too familiar voice speaking to her, one she had heard on recording but never in person till now, she also recognized the constricting feeling of cold metal restraints around her wrists that had replaced the plastic zip ties from earlier, there was no way she could get out of them with out them being unlocked by her mysterious captor and she doubted that would happen voluntarily.

“Good Morning Sweetheart… Welcome back… I’m glad we finally get to meet in person I’ve been watching you for a little while now… the Commander here seems rather fond of you” the voice taunted her from a distance.

“Why… What…ugh… What do you want?” she said hear voice was shaky and sounded almost breathless, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position, the movement only spike a sharp pain in her head from the concussion as the room in front of her swayed a bit she also noted the sharply renewed pain in her ribs.

“What do I want… well that is simple my dear, I want what I’ve always wanted since North Korea…. The information Steve has on Shelburne…” he paused “I also want the added pleasure of making Steve McGarrett suffer, slowly… that’s why you’re here darling” the man continued ending with a slight maniacal laugh.

“This is between you and me… let her go… she has nothing you want… you son of a bitch Wo Fat… don’t you dare touch her"

Siobhan instantly recognized Steve’s voice, his calm tone was long gone now, he sounded genuinely angry right now. Siobhan looked up briskly, immediately regretting the sudden move of her head as it sent a sharp shooting pain into her skull, she could see Steve, he was strapped to a metal chair in the middle of the room bruises already starting to from around his face and his wrists were red raw from struggling against the restraints on the chair.

“She doesn’t know anything about Shelburne…” Steve voice quickly trailed off as Wo Fat landed a punch into Steve’s face followed swiftly by another to his stomach. Steve turned defiantly toward his captor and spat the bloody mess made in his mouth from his cut lip onto his captors shirt.

Wo Fat simply wiped up the crimson red liquid with the napkin from his pocket then folded it and put it back in his pocket neatly.

“She may not know anything… but you do Steve… and after our last chat in North Korea I think you need a little motivation to be more cooperative” Wo Fat announced as he turned and gave a quick order to someone outside the room.

A bulky man entered the room closely behind Wo Fat and headed straight for Siobhan, swiftly picking her up by both wrists in one go her dragged her across the room “let go of me… you over sized baboon!” Siobhan protested as she struggled against the much larger man.

She quickly changed tactics and stood up straight for a second before using one leg to kick the back of the larger man’s knee, it quickly gave out from under him, giving Siobhan a brief chance to try and get the upper hand but it didn’t take long for the large man to regain his balance, before she could even prepare to strike again the man was back on his feet and gave Siobhan a hard blow to the gut.

She doubled over in pain and dropped to her knees as the punch knocked the wind out of her, the man grabbed her and before she could resist her hands were being hoisted above her head and the cold metal shackles placed over a large meat hook hanging from the roof, it was low enough to just keep the balls of her feet on the ground. She struggled for a moment only stopping so she didn’t draw blood from the restraints cutting into her wrists.

“Now Steve, I’ll ask again… Where is Shelburne?”

After Steve sat in silence staring daggers at Wo Fat he gave Siobhan a sharp punch to the ribs.

“My niece hit harder than that” Siobhan said trying to mask the mild pain the hit inflicted on top of her already tender rib-cage.

The look of horror that washed over Steve’s face was one Siobhan had never seen before as he lunged toward Wo Fat only to have his restraints hold him back.

“You son of a bitch… your dead you know that… I’ll kill you for that you Bastard” Steve tone was no longer hiding his emotions, it was straight raw anger and outrage ‘how could someone particularly a man hit a women like that’ he thought to himself, the idea of Wo Fat hurting anyone, but Siobhan in particular made him feel physically sick. He had no choice but sit there and watch helplessly as his enemy laid another punch in Siobhan.

This one being harder than the last and the resulting force knocked Siobhan off her feet, she couldn’t help but let out a slight cry of pain as she steadied herself again.  
“Now you’re trying harder” she said with a baiting smile, she knew it would only anger Wo Fat and she could see the ‘shut up and keep your antics to yourself for once in your damn life’ look on Steve’s face, it was a look usually reserved for Danny to use on Steve, the expression was mixed in with a look of horror and outrage.

“Your pretty little lady friend is a lot more chatty than you Steven, maybe you could learn a thing or two from her” Wo Fat said as he laid another punch into her and knocked backward again this time spinning her around as she swung.

Once Wo Fat was satisfied he’d done enough for the time being he turned and left the room not without enraging his captive “I’ll be back later to have some more fun with your pretty little gal over there” he smirked with a menacing look twisted on his face. To his disappointment he got no response from the Navy SEAL. Shutting the door behind him he left them in silence to ponder over his pending plans.

Leaving Steve and Siobhan alone for the time being. Siobhan’s head sunk low into her chest as she tried to catch her breath and hold back the tears welling behind her eyes. Steve used the time to work on the restrained that tied him in place to the metal chair in the middle of the room, between having to watch the man he truly hated hurt the women he loved and being beaten himself, Steve had been trying to work out how he could get both of them out of here and quickly, where ever ‘here’ is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He He He, Sorry but I love cliff hangers!
> 
> *Ducks the brick thrown my way*  
> Author: Hey! it's not nice to throw things!  
> *Narrowly avoids rotten tomato*  
> Author: Jeez! Though crowd, it's not like a little suspense ever killed anybody!
> 
> Any way hope you enjoyed, again comment and let me know what you think.


	3. Late For Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's late for lunch and Steve's never late which worries Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimers!  
> I don't own any recognizable characters.  
> all unrecognized characters and the plot are mine.  
> all mistakes are my own, this story is not Beta read.
> 
> This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest :)
> 
> Thank you to all who have left a comment, they make my day when i read them!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Back at HQ, Danny was pacing the main squad room floor as he always does when he worried, annoyed, concerned, angry and pretty much any other feeling that exists.

“Hey Brah… what’s so important you had to drag us in on our one day off?” Chin Ho Kelly asked as he and Kono entered through the large double doors to the squad room.

“It’s Steve… at least I think it’s Steve… well Steve and Siobhan to be precise but that’s not important at the moment…” Danny’s voice trailed off.

‘What’s the problem Danny… You know they went up the Ko’olau Range Trail, there’s no cell service up there” Kono added trying to calm Steve’s overly worried partner.

“I know… but Steve and Siobhan were supposed to have lunch with Gracie and I two and a half hours ago…” Danny said.

“Okay... maybe they lost track of time... I can trace Steve’s phone if it makes you feel better?” Kono said with her usual soothing tone.

“Please, I know I could be worried for nothing, but… I don’t know man…”

“What, come on Brah... tell us what you’re thinking” Chin questioned Danny as he put a reassuring friendly hand on the Haole detectives’ shoulder.

“It’s just with Wo Fat out there still gunning after Steve… and with his luck… especially up that particular mountain range, I just don’t like it” the worry now very evident in Danny’s voice.

“Okay… Got ‘em, see Danny, trace says they’re still at the summit” Kono said.

“uh huh… I just hope your right Kono”

________________________________________H50__________________________________________

“Siobhan… You okay?... Talk to me!” Steve had grown concerned when he couldn’t see her move.

“I’ll live…” Siobhan said trying to hide the mild aches and pains in her voice.

Before they could converse any further Wo Fat returned, this time sporting his favorite weapon of choice, a cattle prod.

“Now shall we try this again?” he asked.

“Where is Shelburne?”

Steve sat in silence glaring at Wo Fat as he spoke. Wo Fat turned quickly and jabbed the cattle prod into Siobhan’s Stomach. Siobhan let out a painful cry as she worked on controlling her breathing once the cattle prod had been removed.

“BASTARD!! I already told you… I don’t know where Shelburne is… Let her go!” Steve hissed straining against the binds on his wrists and ankles.

“It’s simple, I’m not stopping till I get answers or… I’m satisfied with my work” Wo Fat retorted as he put the cattle prod back into Siobhan’s stomach.

She was prepared this time round and managed to contain the cry of pain building up in her that wanted out.

He spun back to McGarrett “she’s cute and feisty, where’d you pick her up from… huh… the local Pound perhaps?”

This time the cattle prod landed in Steve’s ribs; Steve winced at the sudden shock of electricity rushing through him. “hmm… still don’t feel like talking?... Fine… let’s see what your pretty little lady friend here has to say, shall we?” Wo Fat questioned as he headed back for Siobhan.

Just as he got within striking range Siobhan swung up and kicked Wo Fat as hard as she could, quickly knocking off balance “Stay the hell away from me you twisted sick asshole, I swear you won’t live long enough to see tomorrow when we get out of here!” Siobhan snarled at the man as he quickly regained his stance. A smile etched its way onto Steve’s face ‘that’s my girl’ he thought, proud of Siobhan for landing a blow to Wo Fat and hard one at that, he knew from personal experience it was hard to knock the man of center.

“You’re going to regret that you mouthy little bitch” that’s all he said before he exited  
the room returning with a syringe with clear liquid in it.

“Hold her still!” the man ordered.

As a pair of men grabbed her she struggle against them, but it was futile, one of the men had hold of her legs and the other held her upper body still, she felt a prick at the base of her neck and felt the ice cold liquid work quickly through her veins as Wo Fat  
emptied the syringe.

At that moment everything around her started to sway and fade, voices fading in and out, soon it was too hard to keep her eyes open, she quickly surrendered to the darkness that encroached on her mind and body.

The last thing she saw was Steve talking to her, but it was impossible to make out what he was saying.

Steve watched helplessly as the women’s head quickly dropped to her chest. “You Bastard… what did you give her!?” he screamed at Wo Fat, he turned his head back to Siobhan “Hey… Hey, Stay awake, keep your eyes open” he pleaded with her, it was pointless she was out cold before he even finished speaking all he could do was sit there and stare anxiously at her limp body hanging from the hook they’d hung her by her wrists from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave some feed back.
> 
> Happy New Years Eve to everyone.
> 
> It's New Years Eve hear in Australia! :D  
> Hope everyone had a great Christmas!


	4. Danny was right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the hours pass by will Danny's fears are slowly being confirmed, something is definitely wrong with this situation.  
> Of course there's something wrong its got to do with his outdoors loving neanderthal animal, Super SEAL of a partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimer as usual
> 
> I don't own them, unfortunately.  
> any recognizable characters are not mine.  
> any unrecognized characters and plot are mine.

It had been four and a half hours since Steve and his girlfriend Siobhan were supposed to meet Danny and Gracie for lunch, his worry has turned into its usual straight up panic.

Danny got up from behind his desk where he’d been sitting impatiently for the last 15 minutes “It’s been to long… I’m officially beyond worried” he said as he exited his office into the main squad room talking to Kono who was standing at the smart table “Can you please ping Steve’s phone again?” his usual worry amplified tenfold at the increasingly long time since he had heard from his trouble magnet partner.

“That’s … hmm… that’s odd, its saying they haven’t moved, their phones are still at the summit” Kono said looking very puzzled and concerned at the lack of movement in the last 2 hours, that however was enough to make Danny fall into a complete tail spin of panic.

“That’s it… Have HPD and a search team meet me at the Trail car park!” Danny ordered before running out to his car.

When Danny arrived at the trail car park, he was greeted by Duke who had enlisted the help of every available officer and the rangers stationed had phoned in a call for missing hikers and had a search and rescue team being dispatched.

Danny’s uneasy feeling wasn’t helped when he noticed Steve’s Silverado Truck parked in the almost empty parking lot, he headed towards Steve’s Truck, but it was locked and empty, not a good sign finally he noticed Steve’s badge and his weapon, his SIG still sitting in the center console… definitely not good.

“Okay, everyone we need to spread out… we are looking for Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and Navy Captain Siobhan Walters” Danny addressed everyone as they set out to search the mountain trails.

By the time everyone reached the summit no one had seen any sign of either missing Navy Reservists. Danny was busy studying the tire tracks he had found when a voice calling his name got his attention.

“Danny, over here!” Kono called from over by a couple of park benches.  
“Damn it… I knew something wasn’t right!” Danny expressed by waiving his hands through the air at the sight of a pair of cell phones sitting on the ground, they looked like they’d been discarded and thrown away.

Kono Picked up the pair of cell phones that had been discarded and put them in an evidence bag.

_________________________________________5-0_________________________________________

Steve wasn’t sure of exactly how much time had passed since Siobhan had stopped responding and succumb to whatever sedative Wo Fat had given her, however long it was too long for his liking.

“Siobhan… Siobhan!.. Bonnie!! Please open your eyes, tell me you’re okay” Steve pleaded with her, he couldn’t hide the fear and worry in his voice.

After a short minute of uneasy silence Steve saw slight movement from Siobhan, a wave of relief washed over him ‘thank god, she’s okay’ he thought to himself.

As the heavy fog began to lift from Siobhan mind, she tried to move her arms to a more comfortable position, but the movement only caused pain to sear through her arms and chest ‘why can’t I move my arms’ she sluggishly thought to herself. She could hear a familiar voice in the distance, it pleaded with her to open her eyes… STEVE! The voice was Steve’s, but why did he sound so worried… he never sounds worried or panicked… as she started to open her eyes the memories of the last several hours came flooding back. The Hike. The Armed men. The guns’ to their heads. Wo Fat. Being tortured.  
Before she could open her eyes fully or speak, she felt two pairs of strong grabby hands pick her up and lower her down, setting her in a cold metal chair, quickly restraining her wrists and ankles to the chair while letting her head fall abruptly into her chest again.

Steve was relieved that Siobhan was okay, but his relief was short lived. He was abruptly yanked from his thoughts by and intense and sudden pain to his ribs and chest. He hadn’t even noticed people enter the room.

Wo Fat had returned to the room, this time he was sporting a wooden baseball bat as he swung it hard into McGarretts’ ribs. A pleased smiled curled at his lips when the SEAL let out a pained cry then doubled over in his chair and gasped for air, wheezing with every breath.

“Now that I have your attention McGarrett, Tell me… Where is Shelburne?” the slender Asian man asked.

“I… don’t know… so you… you can g-go… to hell” Steve wheezed out with what little breath he could inhale.

“Been through Hell already… But I will gladly send you and your mouthy lady friend there personally” Wo Fat retorted as he swung the bat into Steve’s ribs once more. This time Steve felt some of his ribs crack and couldn’t hold back the cry of pure agony.

Steve’s sudden cry of pain was enough to bring Siobhan back to her senses. She opened her eyes and immediate shock set in as she turned her head toward the agonizing noise, to her left she could see Wo Fat laying blow after blow into McGarretts face, the baseball leaning against the side of the chair Steve was strapped to.

“STOP!... Please, you’re gonna kill him!” she pleaded with the man to stop the abuse he was dishing to the SEAL. Nothing, she got no response, before she could start pleading again the groans and muffled grunts stopped, it didn’t take long to realize that Steve had passed out,

Steve sat slumped in the chair he was tied to, trying his damnedest to stay conscious, but blow after blow to his face and head made the effort pretty much moot, soon the pain and agony was too much for his body to bear and it shortly betrayed him as he gave in to the ensuing darkness that crept into his mind. The last thing he heard was Siobhan’s panicked but still soothing voice begging him to stay awake.

“Steve, please stay awake, wake up please open your eyes” she begged through teary eyes, it was selfish of her to beg the man to stay awake she knew if he remained conscious Wo Fat would resume torturing the poor man.

“Hey asshole, Leave McGarrett alone! He doesn’t have the information you want. You must be pretty thick if you haven’t figured that out by now!” Siobhan hissed at their captor; she knew when Steve work up she’d regret those words but right now it didn’t matter if they left the unconscious man alone for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year all!!
> 
> Hope all had a good end to 2020 and a great start to 2021!
> 
> Remember to review, leave and comment and a Kudos!
> 
> Love you all xx


	5. So The Search Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Chin and Kono continue their search for Steve and Siobhan after they found their phones and signs of a struggle at the top of Ko'olau Range Trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimer!
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or the characters, they belong to CBS.  
> Any unrecognized characters are mine.  
> This story is not Beta read.  
> any mistakes are mine.
> 
> I would like to personal shout out BabyCSwarek for their wonderfully encouraging comments on every chapter xx

Back at HQ Danny was eagerly awaiting the results from the blood they found and the prints they pulled from the phones, hoping they belonged to someone else aside from Steve and Siobhan. He’d spent every second since he returned to the office looking into every person in Steve’s life both before and during 5-0 -and that was one of the longest lists your had ever seen- trying to find any indication as to who had taken his partner and his girlfriend.

He started going through the list name by name but every time he was drawn back to Wo Fat -I mean to Danny it seemed the most logical explanation- and he just prayed they could find them in time before who ever had them killed them.

As he started pacing again for the hundredth time that afternoon Chin and Kono came rushing through the main rooms double doors.

“We got a hit and a lead” Chin started. “both sets of prints came back to these to local men, both suspected of involvement in arms and drug dealing on the island and acting as muscle for hire” Kono continued while pulling up the information onto the smaller screens hanging from the walls for Danny to see.

“What else?” Danny asked impatiently.

“The DNA results on the blood found at the scene came back… it’s a match… to both Steve and Siobhan” Chin chimed in cautiously “It’s not enough to make Max suspect it’s from any seriously life threatening injuries, he suspects though based on splatter patterns and pooling it may however be from a head injury…” Kono finished.

“Damn… Your telling me that they’re both out there somewhere with head injuries, probably concussions and enduring god knows what other crap….” Danny paused while waiving his hands through the air then slamming them down on the desk in front of him “do we have an address on our two suspected muscle for hire?” Danny asked while running his hand through his hair.

“Yes, HPD has already picked ‘em up, they’re in interrogation, we’re just waiting for you” Kono stated looking concernedly at Danny.

“Let’s go, no time to waste, let’s bring them home… They’ve been gone to long already” before he even finished speaking Danny was headed for interrogation.

He swung the door open hard, letting it crash close behind him, using his dramatic entrance as a distraction. “WHERE ARE THEY? Don’t BS me by trying to play dumb, we have both your prints on their phones! And I’m really not in the mood for games!” Danny’s plan worked, they looked at the Blonde Detective with startled expressions across their faces, trying to hide the fear in their voices “We don’t know where they are… or who they are…” the older of the two men started.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about Commander Steve McGarrett and Captain Siobhan Walters! Now WHERE ARE THEY!!” Danny wasn’t leaving without answers.

“Look, we don’t know where they are now okay… but we know where we dropped ‘em off at.” The younger one finished.

“Keep talking… Now, where did you ‘drop ‘em’ off!?” Danny asked slightly calmer. ‘Finally, a step closer to them’ he thought to himself.

After confirming the address given to him by the two men Danny was putting on his kevlar vest and heading to the location. By the time Danny managed to get the information out of the two men it was heading toward dusk, the sun was setting, and they were losing valuable time and light.

The address was an empty warehouse at Kewalo Basin Harbor, shortly after arriving at the scene Danny noticed tire tracks leading away from the building and scuffed up dirt showing signs of a struggle that had occurred. After CSU had finished with the scene, they sent their findings straight to Five-0 HQ. by the time they had finished at the scene in the warehouse parking lot it was heading toward 11pm… Steve and Siobhan had now been missing for over 12 hours.

“Chin run the make and model of the van through surrounding traffic cam, see what you can find” Danny handed out the orders, every so often looking over at Steve’s empty office, his constant glances didn’t go un-noticed by Kono.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find ‘em Brah, Steve’s as tough as they come” Kono tried to reassure Danny. “yeah I know he is….” His voice trailed off. “I’m more concerned… sort of… about Siobhan… she doesn’t have the same training as our home bred SuperSEAL.

“Believe me when I say this, Siobhan’s tougher than you think… I mean the girl kicked Steve’s ass in that fight when we first meet her, remember?” Kono couldn’t help but laugh a little at the memory.

Danny couldn’t help but smile a little either, he remembered that fight when they’d first meet Siobhan, she’d been a wrongfully accused suspect in a case at the time and took Steve on hand to hand when they had gone to arrest her, much to Danny’s surprise the small women had Steve on his ass in a minute. “Yeah… I guess even Super SEAL McGarrett meet his match with her” Danny said with a slightly more relaxed tone and a slight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Those two are made for each other, they’re as stubborn as the other and they both seem to think their indestructible” Danny said with a slight laugh.

“Guys, I’ve got something, I tracked a van matching the make and model from the crime scene. It stopped on Sand Island Parkway, unfortunately there’s no cameras in that area though, sorry.” Chin said running into the squad room, quickly pulling up files and surveillance videos on the smart table in the middle of the room for all to see.

“Good work, let’s coordinate with Duke and HPD, have SWAT waiting to back us up if we need them… let’s check out that parking lot, maybe we’ll find something helpful” Danny was already working overtime, but with the new adrenaline rush that came with the new information he wasn’t stopping till they’re safe and who ever took them ‘probably Wo Fat’ he thought to himself, was arrested or dead.

When they arrived at the Sand Island Parkway, they were greeted with a mass of identical vans all shrouded by the darkness of the night and being only dimly illuminated by the few streetlights in the area. They shorty discovered the parking lot they were in was used by a furniture company who decided it was easier to bulk buy vans all the same make and model as a cost cutting measure.

“They could have been in any one of these vans!” Danny snarked “In fact I can bet that whoever took them had another vehicle waiting to get them out of here without causing suspicion… DAMNIT!!” Danny couldn’t hold back his rage any longer, he had to alleviate the pressure before his head exploded the best solution he could think of was to hit something and seeing as the only thing around to hit was the mass of identical vans, ‘so be it’ he thought, promptly turning and punching the van next to him.

As he punched the van, he heard a distinct rattle as something inside the van dislodged. Danny opened the van door carefully checking for any traps, to his surprise there was a cell phone sitting on the passengers’ side floor. He picked it with a gloved hand and began scrolling through the contacts and other messages.

“OH. MY. GOD…” Danny couldn’t believe his luck, maybe the universe didn’t hate him and Steve after all.

“What is it Danny?” Kono asked.

“The closest thing to a miracle you’ll ever see” he said turning around holding the phone in his hand. “It’s Wo Fats cell phone, it must have fallen out of his pocket before they changed vehicles” Danny said with a tinge of hope in his voice.

Once they got back to HQ it was around 3am as they went through the phones content after dumping the data onto the computer server, after spending hours combing through everything with a fine-tooth comb, they finally found the lifesaving information they needed.

As Danny looked up from his computer he noticed light starting to creep in through the window, when he looked at the clock it was seven in the morning.

“I have an alias for Wo Fat” Chin said as he ran out of his office toward the smart table.  
Once Danny and Kono gathered around the smart table as he started bringing up the information on the alias, including all the properties listed under the name.

“Says here he has three warehouses owned under this alias” Kono said bringing up the addresses on all three places.

one of the warehouses where near Diamond Head, one was in a semi secluded area in the denser jungle area off the Pali Highway and the other was in the industrial are in Ka’a’awa.

“Okay, all three warehouses have security cameras installed all fully operational, I’ll bring them up now… hang on…” Chin said as he tapped away furiously at the computer.

After about five minutes three separate video feeds appeared on the screen in front of them.

“Oh. My. God… Warehouse two, main feed… that’s them, there’s Steve.” Kono let out a gasp as the feed came onto the main screen, they could see Steve and Siobhan tied to chairs next to each other and Wo Fat in front of Siobhan… With a gun pointed at her chest.

“Chin what’s the address for that warehouse… we need to get there NOW!” Danny said without looking away from the live feed on the main screen.

“That’s the warehouse in Ka’a’awa, it’ll take you an hour to get there….” Chin responded.

“Alert SWAT tell them to mobilize ASAP and meet us at the address… no lights or sirens!” Danny was heading toward their tactical lockers before he even finished barking orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I thought we deserved a chapter dedicated to Danny, Chin and Kono in their search for their friends.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and Comment, all feedback is welcome.


	6. Questions and No answers, as always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Wo Fat still looking for answers what lengths will he go to now to find them?  
> What'll happen to Steve and Siobhan now ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimer!!  
> I don't own them, I'm borrowing them from CBS.  
> Any recognized characters are not mine.  
> Any unrecognized characters and plot are mine.  
> This story is not Beta read, any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Time for some much needed Steve Whump!
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> 💖🤙

Steve was abruptly brought back to consciousness by a bucket of freezing cold water that had been thrown over his face and body, although to the rest of his body it was almost unbearably cold it felt soothing to the cuts, bruises and swelling on his face.

“Come on McGarrett, that’s enough beauty rest for you… I still require answers” Wo Fat retorted as he threw another bucket of water over Steve.

“I already… told you… I don’t know… where Shelburne is” his voice was groggy and rough from disuse. How long had he been out he asked himself while compiling a list of injuries he could feel. Definitely some broken ribs but doesn’t appear to have punctured a lung or caused any internal issues at the moment, thankfully. The pain in his face was returning with a passion he had a possibly broken eye socket, definitely a broken nose and blood all over his face. His head was already pounding before the beating Wo Fat gave him, it had now been amplified ten-fold so he could add concussion to the list.

“You keep saying you don’t know, but I don’t believe you… I mean after all you were trained to endure torture and withhold information from the enemy, so why should I believe you now?” Wo Fat asked.

“Cos, it’s the truth…” Steve snarked.

“Even if that’s true, I’m having way too much fun right now… and do you really think you’re leaving here alive?” Wo Fat derided with a smile on his lips.

“Hey! Stay Away from Steve… you wanna hit someone, hit me… leave him alone” Siobhan mocked in Wo Fats direction, trying to get his attention off of Steve, even if was just long enough to give Steve a chance to work out how to get out of here.

“Don’t worry sweetheart… I have a plan for you, just be patient” Wo fat said while meeting Siobhan’s glare. She didn’t care how she did it she just needed to get Wo Fat away from Steve.

“Patience never was my strong suit… I’ve never liked waiting, I’d rather cut straight to the chase!” Siobhan voiced with a baiting tone. Based on the look in his eyes and the wicked smile growing ever increasingly in his face Siobhan felt she’d made a mistake talking about patience or lack thereof.

“You’re right little lady… let’s get straight to the main show, shall we?” Wo Fat suggested as he left the room, he returned with another man in tow, looked like one his Hench men, and he was carrying a damp towel.

He placed the towel over Steve’s face, held in place by the goon, and promptly started soaking it with a full bucket of water. Steve spluttered and struggled against the wet towel and water running over his face and down his throat as he struggled to breath.

“NO… NO DON’T…. PLEASE!!” Siobhan pleaded furiously with Wo Fat to no avail.

When the towel was removed Steve lurched forward coughing and spluttering, spitting out water and gasping for air. Before he could even begin to recover the towel was reapplied to his face and dragged back so it faced the ceiling.

“STOP…. PLEASE STOP… DON’T KILL HIM... LEAVE HIM ALONE…” by now Siobhan was crying, tears streaming down her face at the sight of the man she loved being tortured, she couldn’t help but feel guilty, that is was her fault because she goaded the man into stepping up him plan and doing this to Steve.

Over and over and over again, every time Steve was about to pass out the towel was removed just long enough to let him breath, after 30 minutes of waterboarding Wo Fat stopped, but only stopping to change tactics.

Picking up his favorite cattle prod he laid into Steve, time and time again only allowing enough relief not to pass out. Another 20 minutes passed before Wo Fat seemed satisfied with his work and left the room.

“OH. MY. GOD… Steve, are you okay?” Siobhan asked, it was stupid to ask but she needed him to give her his usual ‘I’m fine’ remark.

“I… I’m…. Fine” Steve gasped out while struggling to get in enough air and regain control over his heart rate.

His breathing was somewhat erratic, and his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest any second. He spent 10 minutes in silence bringing his breathing back to normal and lowing his heart rate.

“Steve, we need to get out of here, before he kills one or both of us” Siobhan whispered in Steve’s direction.

“Yeah I know… I’ve been working on that and I think I have a plan” Steve whispered, trying not to alert the guards outside the room to their conversation.  
After discussing the plan and working it out as best as possible they sat patiently waiting to put it into action.

After being left alone in the room for an unnerving amount of time, Wo Fat returned, accompanied by a different goon, both carrying discomforting smiles and a surgical trolley with an assortment of blades, other sharp instruments, brass knuckles and a baseball bat.

The goon that arrived with Wo Fat stood next to Steve waiting for his orders.  
“Here’s how this is going to work McGarrett” Wo Fat started, “You are going to play nice and not make any trouble, or I am going to shoot your friend here” as soon as he finished speaking he drew a gun from the holster under his shoulder and aimed it at Siobhan’s chest from point blank range.

Steve knew he had no choice but to comply with the threats and play nice. As instructed Steve played nice and didn’t put up a fight as the goon undid the straps around his wrists and applied a length or ropes and them and bound them in front of him, once his hands were bound his feet were undone.

He was promptly escorted to the meat hook hanging from the ceiling, the whole time Wo Fat’s gun was trained on Siobhan’s chest, he couldn’t dare try anything without getting Siobhan killed in the process, ‘there goes the plan’.

With little resistance his hands were hoisted above his head and placed over the meat hook, once done the hook was raised so it fitted his height. Wo Fat gave the order and the goon laid a few hard punches into Steve’s stomach with the brass knuckles from the trolley.

“looks like you’ve got nothing original up your sleeve, nothing changes with you does it? So predictable” Steve declared between punches.

“I think you’ll find what I’ve got in store for you and your bitch here quite original” Wo Fat snapped while lowering his gun and turning toward the surgical trolley he wheeled in, grabbing a scalpel from the tray he turned back to Siobhan holstering his weapon and proceeded to slice the t-shirt she wearing down the center exposing her bright maroon colored sports bra and bear chest and stomach.

“Leave her alone… don’t you dare touch her” Steve yelled at their captor.  
“You mean like this?” Wo Fat baited as he ran the scalpel down Siobhan’s chest, applying just enough pressure to break the skin around the breastbone, crimson blood slowly flowed out the new incision, Siobhan bite back a cry of pain, scrunching up her face in pain.

“You… You. Are. Dead…. YOU HEAR ME!!” McGarrett thrashed against the meat hook he was hanging from.

Again, Wo Fat ran the scalpel down Siobhan’s stomach making another cut along her ribs followed by another just below it, after repeating the same action over again for 5 minutes he turned and reached for another pair of brass knuckles, after putting them on he returned to Siobhan and laid into her laying punches all over her from her face to her already bleeding stomach, both sides of her aching ribs and even a few into her legs for a bit of diversity.

“STOP… Please stop…” Steve was so desperate to get Wo Fat to stop torturing Siobhan he resorted to begging -something he never did… ever- for him to stop.

Siobhan tried as hard as she could not to let her captor and torturer know how much pain he was inflicting on her as he slowly inflicted cut after cut to her stomach, each cut was instant pain with just enough time between each cut to prevent her from passing out. Unlike a gun shot, cuts from a blade caused an instant searing pain and each hit from the brass knuckles only served to amplify the pain even more and inflict further damage.

“SHE’S GOT NOTHING YOU WANT” Steve screamed at Wo Fat in hopes of drawing his attention from the women he loved.

By the time Wo Fat was finished Siobhan estimated she had almost a dozen cuts on her stomach and chest, as the blood flowed slowly and evenly from each wound it started to collectively pool in her lap and trickle down her legs till it settled on the floor.

All Siobhan could do was sit silently and try not to pass out from the pain searing through her body right now. The pain was quickly forgot when she heard Steve groan, looking up she could see Wo Fat had moved from her to Steve.

Wo Fat turned toward Steve with the trolley in tow, he stopped just to the right of Steve, he didn’t need a repeat of the last time he stood in front of the person hanging from the ceiling. He took a minute to select the blade he wanted to use, finally settling on Steve’s own tactical knife after placing the bloody brass knuckles back on the trolley in front of Steve.

He started the same way as he did with Siobhan, slicing the shirt open and getting rid of it then running the knife up and down Steve’s now heavily bruised chest and torso. Finally settling on a place for the first of many incisions he sliced quickly along the left side of Steve’s chest, swiftly followed by a cut along the right side of his ribs. Cut after cut after incision, Wo Fat attacked Steve for 15 minutes before he finally stopped.

Each incision inflicted to his body made him groan in pain, no matter how hard he tried to suppress the noises they always made their way out, he looked up every so often and looked over at Siobhan who was no slumped over in the chair in the middle of the room, he couldn’t help but feel guilty about causing her so much pain. He never meant for her to get hurt while they were together, he always vowed to protect the ones he loved from being harmed. But now here they were, the women he loved was tied to a chair blood flowing from wounds that had been inflicted to get at Steve.

How could he not feel guilty, he wondered sometimes why people even stayed around him, Danny was right he was a trouble magnet, he always knew he would have enemies follow him, but he never expected them to go after the ones he loved and cared about, his Ohana.

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of gunfire coming from outside the building. A sense of relief washed over him as he thought two things a) his team had found them and b) the abuse and pain could finally stop.

“Looks like our time together is just about over… oh well” that’s all Steve heard from Wo Fat before an overwhelming blinding pain shot through his body, the pain emanated from his mid torso. Looking down he could see his own tactical knife sticking out of his abdomen blood flowing fast and freely from the wound. That’s when he heard it, a gunshot this one a lot closer, but it hadn’t hit him.

He looked over at Siobhan, he could see the distinct look of horror on her face at the knife in his stomach and the tears flowing down her face as she struggled against her restraints trying to break free to get to Steve, but the expression on her face was more than worry about Steve, at that moment realization hit him, the gun shot… it was aimed at Siobhan… right in the left shoulder. Just then Steve’s whole world went dark, the last thing he heard was a familiar sounding voice telling him to hold on and pleading him to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a Kudos, comment and subscribe or bookmark
> 
> Mahalo  
> 🤙💖🏄♀️


	7. The Cavalry Has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the Team finally may have found our couple.  
> But what state will they be in?  
> Is it too late?  
> What happened to Wo Fat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimer!!
> 
> I do not own them.  
> Any recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Any unrecognized characters and plot are mine.  
> This story is not Beta read, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy and on with the show 💖🤙

Danny, Chin and Kono arrived at the address of the warehouse within an hour, they were met there by HPD and SWAT.

“Danny, we’ve done a preliminary scope of the property” Duke announced as he greeted the three members of the 5-0 Task force.

“My men have counted a dozen men inside and outside the building, including Wo Fat, he’s been sighted in the main storeroom of the warehouse” Duke finished carefully studying the expressions on their faces.

“Good, now we know what where up against. Chin, you and Kono will take a few HPD and SWAT officers and go around the back of the compound, don’t engage till everyone’s in position, got it?” Danny had already let Duke know the plan of attack on the way over.

“Got it Brah” Chin confirmed Danny’s orders.

“Okay folks, we have two hostages in the center of the building, try not to hit them when we go in. And we have Capture orders on Wo Fat, but do not engage in hand to hand with the target, he is highly trained and will happily resort to playing dirty” once Danny finished his briefing the two teams split up, Danny, Duke and the remaining officers went around the front of the building while the cousins and the other officers went around the back.

“Everyone in position?” Danny asked waiting as patiently as possible for a response.

“In position, waiting for Go command” Chin answered after a few seconds.

“Okay let’s go, try keep gunfire and noise to a minimum and hold onto our element of surprise as long as possible… Go, Go, Go” Danny commanded.

As both teams slowly crept forward toward the warehouse, taking out a few guards quickly and quietly, unfortunately the element of surprise didn’t last overly long as a wondering guard spotted the cousins and their men, opening fire on them and alerting the other armed men around the compound to the unwanted company.  
Soon they were in an all-out fire fight. ‘Damn there goes the easy plan’ Danny thought. Fortunately, the fire fight only lasted a few minutes and they soon had the building cleared.

“Buildings secure, I’m heading for the main storeroom” Danny announced over their coms.

“Be careful Brah, we haven’t found Wo Fat yet, he could still be here” Kono replied.  
It took Danny a minute to find the door to the main storeroom, but when he stepped through the door his heart skipped a beat and sank into his stomach and he felt the blood drain from his face. He was greeted by the vision of his best friends girlfriend strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, she was covered in blood, barely conscious but still struggling to get out of her restraints.

Danny looked just passed her to see…. Steve, hanging by his wrists from a hook in the room, gashes covered his chest and abdomen, his face swollen, wrists raw and bleeding from the restraints cutting into his skin… but the most disturbing thing of all was the knife lodged in his abdomen and the astonishing amount of blood dripping down his cargo pants and pooling on the floor at his feet.

“STEVE… Oh. My. God. What the hell happened?” Danny yelled as he ran across the room towards his fading partner, holstering his weapon.

“Steve… come on… stay awake… open your eyes!” Danny was panicked as he arrived in front of his horribly beaten partner.

“D’nno” was all Steve could day before his eyes closed and he passed out from blood loss.

Danny immediately got to work untangling Steve from the hook holding him up when Chin and Kono came into the room, Chin immediately rushed over to help Danny lower Steve’s now limp almost lifeless body to the ground.

“What happened?... Danny?” Chin asked as they worked to slow the bleeding from the knife wound with Steve’s discarded shirt.

“I… Umm… I don’t know, Wo Fat must have done this before he ran off…” Danny’s voice was shaky and coated with fear and panic. “The sick bastard is using them as a distraction!”

“Paramedics are on the way” Kono shouted from behind them.  
Kono had gone straight to tending to Siobhan as Danny and her cousin focused on Steve.

“Siobhan… Hey, can you hear me? Come on open your eyes” Kono said with a soothing reassuring voice.

Just as Kono spoke she saw Siobhan open her eyes, very slowly blinking furiously, her faced etched with pain as she started to move and sit more upright. Kono started removing the straps that held Siobhan in place in the chair.

“Hey… You’re okay… can you walk?” Kono asked trying to keep Siobhan’s focus on herself rather than on Steve or Danny and Chin, the tactic didn’t work very well though.

“Yeah I’m okay…. Steve… Is he… Is he okay?” Siobhan asked through gasping ragged breaths while starting to stand to her feet, the effort put into standing didn’t leave enough energy to actually walk the problem not being helped by the beating her legs had taken from Wo Fat and the brass knuckles, as she stepped forward, she collapsed to her knees, crying out in pain.

“Hey… Hey, It’s okay… Just lie still… Paramedics are almost here” Kono reassured as she caught Siobhan and slowed her fall laying her on her back trying to keep her gaze away from Steve’s direction.

As soon as the ambulances arrived the were directed to work on Steve first.

“Kim hand me the heavy gauze, get the oxygen mask on and insert an IV. I’ve got maybe four or five broken ribs but doesn’t seem as though they’ve caused any internal damage and he’s lost a lot of blood, BP’s low, heart rates high and erratic” the first paramedic stated while packing the knife wound with gauze to stop the bleeding, followed by adding gauze to his chest securing it in place with a wraparound bandage. By the time they were done Steve’s whole torso had been covered in bandages as they prepped to put him on the gurney and in the ambulance.

While one pair of paramedics tended to Steve the other pair headed toward Siobhan.

“Jane get an oxygen mask on, prep an IV and start fluids immediately. BP’s low, hear rates elevated and slightly erratic, start packing gauze to the wounds we need to minimize further blood loss and try prevent her going into shock and keep pressure on that left shoulder, looks like it may have nicked an artery” the older female paramedic ordered.

Within 15 minutes both patients had been prepped for transport and were headed to Tripler Medical Hospital.

\-----------------------------------5-0------------------------------------

Danny, Kono and Chin sat in the emergency waiting room of Tripler as they had done too many times before, sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs huddled together in the corner.

They had been sitting around for about 4 hours.

“Where the hell is the doctor, it’s been forever, what’s taking so long?” Danny asked impatiently as he stood and started pacing again like he had done periodically for the last four hours.

“Just try relax, they’re gonna be out to tell us something soon I’m sure of it” Kono stated trying to get Danny to calm down.

“Would you please… for the love of god, sit down… your making me motion sick with all your pacing… not to mention your gonna wear a hole in the floor” Chin added looking annoyed at the sight of the Blonde Detective as he started pacing… Again.

“RELAX… how can I relax? My partner, my best friend and the love of his life are in there fighting for their lives and no one… not a single person in this whole damn hospital has said a damn word about their conditions!!” Danny snapped back at the cousins.

“Families of Steve McGarrett and Siobhan Walters?” a pair of doctors stood in the doorway of the emergency room.

Immediately all three jumped to their feet. “That’s us” Danny exclaimed.

“I’m Steve’s partner, Danny Williams, this is Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly, we work with Steve and Siobhan” Danny said with some relief in his voice.

“Please, follow us it’s best of we speak in private” the older male doctor said as he motioned for the three of them to follow him to an empty room. Danny’s anxiety spiked through the roof at three word ‘speak in private’, that cannot be good.

“I’m Doctor Naomi Jacobs I am looking after Captain Walters, and this is my colleague Doctor James Bride he is Commander McGarretts surgeon and doctor while he’s here” Dr. Jacobs started.

“How are they Doc?” Kono asked with slight worry in her voice.

“I won’t lie it’s been a bit touch and go when Commander McGarrett arrived but we got him into surgery and repaired the damage the knife had caused, he has five broken ribs one of which punctured the left lung, we have repaired the lung and he’s breathing on his own at the moment, he had lost a lot of blood when he arrived, but we’ve got him on blood transfusions, fluids and antibiotics to prevent any further infections, he’s also got about a dozen fairly shallow lacerations on the front of his torso along with deep lacerations on his wrists and ankles form what I can assume are from restraints used to hold him, his left eye is currently severely swollen as a result of the broken eye socket he incurred along with a mild concussion, but he’s in recovery at the moment, once he’s settled we will transfer him into Captain Walter’s adjoining room under governor’s orders” Dr. Bride filled them in on Steve’s condition.

“What about Siobhan?” Chin asked.

“Thankfully her injuries were not as severe as Commander McGarretts, but she still suffered from moderate blood loss from a combination of the gashes on her torso and the bullet wound in her left shoulder, she also had four broken ribs none of which caused any internal complications, now the bullet itself has been removed but it did break the collar bone and was lodged in the shoulder blade, but it missed all major arteries, thankfully. Captain Walters is suffering from the same mild concussion and deep lacerations to her wrists and ankles as Commander McGarrett” Dr. Jacobs added.

“So, will they both make a full recovery?” Danny finally asked.

“Yes, we expect them to both make full recoveries in time. For now, they are both under heavy sedation after surgery, but when they’re both settled in you can go see them” Dr. Jacobs answered as though she already knew Danny’s questions.

“Thank you” all three said in unison.

“But I must warn you they won’t be awake for a good few hours yet and even when they do wake from the sedative’s they won’t be very coherent” Dr. Bride warned as the three remaining members of the governor’s task force left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and comment 💖
> 
> Come back again for the next chapter 😘
> 
> I'm not sure Wo Fats finished yet 🤔🤐🤫
> 
> Poor Steve, will he ever catch a break? 🥺


	8. Sweet Hospital Scented Relief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team have successfully found and rescued Steve and Siobhan.  
> Now it's time for our fave pair to relax and recover... For now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimers!!  
> I do not own them, CBS does, I'm only borrowing our Fave group of crime fighters.  
> Any unrecognized characters and plots are mine.  
> This story is non Beta read, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy and on with the show!!!!

Danny was the first to enter the adjoining room followed closely by Chin and Kono.

Danny approached the beds cautiously, he was immediately taken aback by the sight of the pale and horribly bruised couple, both their torso’s and faces were heavily bruised, their chest’s covered in fresh white bandages and both were attached by multiple machines next to their beds.

They looked oddly peaceful laying there, their faces displaying only very light lines of pain, but they didn’t need to show the pain on their faces to know they must have been in severe pain for the last 48 hours, the bruising, swelling, stitches, bandages, I.V. lines and medical equipment around them monitoring their vitals and administering pain medication was a dead giveaway.

Danny took his place in the chair that sat between the two beds in the middle of the room, Chin stood at the end of Steve’s bed and Kono at the foot of Siobhan’s bed. They all stayed in the room in silence for about 2 ½ hours before their eyes were all drawn to the simultaneous movement from both beds.

Danny leapt up from his spot and immediately moved to Steve’s side “Hey, SuperSEAL… can you hear me? Come on open your eyes” Danny spoke to Steve in a slow calm tone, trying to coax the SEAL to open his eyes and tell him that is he ‘fine’ even though he wasn’t, it would make Danny feel better right now.

Kono had moved to be standing next to Siobhan “Hey, come on open your eyes” Kono spoke in a soft soothing tone “Come on open your eyes for us, you’re okay sweetheart, you’re in the hospital just try relaxing and open your eyes” Chin added as he moved to the other side of Siobhan’s bed to give Danny space to wake up his partner.

Both patients moved restlessly in their beds, slowly opening their eyes they scanned the room frantically only calming when their gazed connected with one another, knowing the other was okay and they were safe they both relaxed and focused on the other people in the room with them.

“W…what… happened?” Steve asked groggily, his eyes only open at half-mast.

“We found another one of Wo Fat’s many alias’s and tracked down the warehouse he was holding the two of you in” Danny decided to give Steve the simplified version just to reassure him everything was okay and his team always had his back and could find him when he was in trouble… which happened more than Steve would care to admit.

“‘Kay” Steve replied the sedative he’d been given was still working its way out of his body, leaving him feeling drowsy, a feeling he hated, he hated feeling this way he felt vulnerable and he was never vulnerable, BUD’s taught him to be almost invulnerable and never show emotion.

“Wh’t ‘bout Si…Siob… Bonnie?” Steve asked exhaustion evident in his voice despite trying to hide it.

“Don’t worry babe, She’s right next to you, you’re both gonna be fine… just rest, get some sleep” Danny had no idea what they’d been subjected to in the past two days but right now he knew Steve needed to rest so did Siobhan but after a quick glance over his shoulder he knew getting her to sleep wouldn’t be an issue… she had already fallen asleep again shortly after waking up, turning back to his best friend he was happy to see he’d gone to sleep again as well.

Steve and Siobhan slept somewhat peacefully for the rest of the day and most of the night before Steve’s monitor alarms started blaring and he started convulsing in his bed, the noise shook Danny from his fitful sleep as he jumped from his chair and ran to his partners side as he hit the call button for the nurses station several times while trying to roll Steve onto his side in case he threw up.

The night nurse ran into the room and went straight to the monitors turning off the blaring alarms then moving quickly to work on Steve, she helped Danny roll him onto his side and pulled out a syringe from the draw next to Steve’s bed she injected the contents into Steve’s I.V.

“Kathy contact Dr. Bride, get him here immediately and ring O.R get an operating theater ready… I think they may have missed something! And bring the crash cart, just in case!” the nurse, whose name tag read Kara Fisher yelled out the door to the other night nurse.

“I’m sorry Detective, but I must insist you step out of the room… Now! Please” nurse Fisher insisted as she nudged Danny toward the exit.

“No… I… I can’t leave Siobhan alone; someone needs to be here if she wakes up… please” Danny begged as he worked against the scary strong little nurse pushing toward the exit.

“Fine… but stay on the other side of Captain Walters bed out of the road” the nurse responded and let go of Danny.

Before Danny could even sit down the nurse was rolling Steve’s bed out of the room toward the elevator. He lost sight of his partner when they entered the elevator and the doors shut, leaving him alone again in the oddly half empty room. He sat in silence for a minute before pulling his phone out and ringing Chin. Even though it was about 3 in the morning they needed to know what happened.

“Kelly” Chins sleep covered voice answered the phone.

“Hey, it’s Danny” Danny responded.

“What’s up brah? What’s wrong?” Chin asked after checking the time, he knew a call from Danny, who was still at the hospital after insisting on staying the night, wasn’t likely to a good one.

“It’s Steve man… they just rushed him into emergency surgery, he started… uhh…. convulsing in his bed about 4 minutes ago, the nurse thinks the surgeons may have… uhm, have missed something” Danny said clearly distraught.

“Okay brah, just breath. Is Siobhan okay? Did she see what happened?” Chin asked trying to calm Danny and assess the situation.

“No, she didn’t wake up, she is still asleep, must’ve been the sedatives and pain meds she’s on. Thank God” Danny answered slightly calmer.

“Do you need us to some to the hospital?” Chin asked, he only asked as a courtesy, he intended on going no matter what Danny said.

“Nah it’s okay, I’m fine and Siobhan’s still asleep. Thanks man” Danny responded trying to regulate his breathing.

“Okay, if you’re sure. Night brah” Chin said before hanging up the phone.

About three hours went by when Danny was disrupted from his sleep by a nursing coming in to do her usual three-hour check on Siobhan, the nurse checked Siobhan’s vitals making little notes on the clipboard at the end of her bed.

“I’m sorry Detective, I didn’t mean to wake you” the nurse said apologetically.

“It’s okay… call me Danny” He replied.

“Okay Danny, Siobhan’s vitals are looking better, her blood pressure is still a little lower than we’d like but that’s to be expected after what she’s been through” the nurse updated Danny as if she already knew the question he was going to ask.

“Thank you, do you know anything about Steve’s condition?” Danny asked, not sure he wanted to know that answer.

“When I last checked he was just coming out of surgery and will be brought back up in about an hour” the nurse answered as she headed toward the door.

“Brah… you look worse than Steve and Siobhan do” Chin chirped tiredly from the door, holding two cups of coffee in his hand as he handed one to Danny.

“Thanks, what are you doing here?” Danny questioned chin.

“He’s here for the same reason you are and so am I” Kono pipped in from just outside the door.

“She’s right, we’re all concerned about them… and when you rang about Steve’s condition I couldn’t just stay at home” Chin added leaving no room for argument.

“I’m starting to think that 5-0 needs their own private wing in this hospital, one that comes with beds for everyone” Dr. Bride said as he lent against the door frame of the room.

“Thanks Doc I’m sure the governor will get right on that probably as soon as she’s finished authorizing Steve’s frequent flyers card” Danny smirked back at the doctors amusing remark.

“Yeah, pay for four bullets get the fifth removed free” Kono added with a chuckle.

“Okay, look Commander McGarrett’s currently in recovery. As the nurse suspected we did miss something and I’m sorry for that, we have found what was missed and have done a thorough check and found nothing else. Turns out the knife nicked the small intestine, we missed it initially due to the large amount of blood in the Commanders abdomen” Dr. Bride concluded briefly.

“Thank you, so is Steve going to be okay now?” Chin asked from the window.  
“Assuming we have no more problems, yes Commander McGarrett will be just fine…”  
Danny could tell that the doctor was hiding something.

“Okay, out with it… What aren’t you telling us” Danny interrogated the surgeon.  
“Okay… Commander McGarrett codded twice during his second surgery, we did manage to bring him back… but judging by the burn marks on his chest and the elevated erratic rhythm of his heart I am going to assume that he was subject to electric shock torture, am I right?” the doctor questioned.

“Yes, we found a cattle prod at the scene when we found them” Kono added.

“Yes, well with that and the sedatives it put a bad strain on the Commanders heart, causing it to stop twice. While we have brought him back successfully both times, he’s not out of the woods yet, unfortunately due to this we can’t have him on high doses of pain medication… so to answer the next question unfortunately he will be in a bit more pain than we’d like when he comes out of the anesthetic” Doctor Bride answered while studying the reactions of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Poor Steve!!  
> the poor man can't catch a break can he...
> 
> Please leave a comment and a Kudos!  
> return next week for the ninth chapter!  
> nearly there.


	9. No Rest For The Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the life of a man as active as Steve McGarrett there is never rest for the weary, especially poor old Steve, even safe in hospital.
> 
> Sometimes one thing is enough to justify the saying 'the straw that broke the camels back'
> 
> Sorry couldn't really think of a better summary 😕😤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimer!  
> I don't own them, CBS does I am merely borrowing our courageous Heroes 🦸🏼♂️  
> All unrecognized characters and plot are mine.  
> This story is not Beta read, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

Around 8am Steve was wheeled back into the adjoining room. This time he was intubated to help ease the strain on his body and his heart.

It was about 10 am when Siobhan started to wake.

Slowly opening her eyes, blinking a few times to bring the room into view the smell of antibacterial spray and hand sanitizer filled her nose making her gag for a second before settling on the fact she was still in hospital. As Siobhan started trying to move to find a more comfortable position she became aware of all the leads and lines attached to her body and arms ‘looks like I’m staying where I am then’ she thought to herself, movement to her right caught her attention.

“Danny?” she spoke in nothing more than a mere whisper.

Danny looked over towards Siobhan’s bed surprised to find her awake. “Hey… how do you feel? Want some water?” Danny asked as he reached for the cup and pitcher on the table next to him.

“Thanks… How’s Steve?” she asked while taking a few sips of water from the cup before handing it back to Danny.

“Okay, since I know you will kill me if I don’t tell you everything” Danny started “about 3am last night, while you were asleep, Steve was rushed back into surgery turned out the surgeons missed a small tear in Steve’s small intestine under all the blood in his abdomen, while in surgery he coded twice… thankfully the doctors got him back and he’s now been listed as stable but critical” Danny finished saying while nervously watching Siobhan’s reaction.

Her eyes teared up at the mention of being rushed back to surgery for something they missed, and she couldn’t hold them back as Danny told her that Steve had coded not once but twice during surgery.

“oh. my. god… he, he doesn’t… deserve any of this” it was a mere whisper between sobs but Danny was listening intently had heard her plea, he slowly moved over and wrapped his arms as far round her as he could drawing her in for a comforting hug, as soon as he did he heard her break down as her tears soaked Danny’s shirt.

“It’s okay… Steve’s fine right now… look he’s right there in that bed and he’s okay” Danny reassured as he nodded toward Steve’s bed.

“You’re right… It’s just he’s been through so much he doesn’t deserve any of it” She cried.

Danny stood next to Siobhan’s bed hugging her until she fell asleep again from shear exhaustion brought about by her teary break down, after he was sure she was asleep he lowered her back into her bed and pulled the bed covers up again and stepped outside to make a very urgent and important call.

As he stepped outside the room he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number he was looking for. The phone rang for a minute before the recipient answered.

“Joe White” Danny was glad Joe answered.

“Joe it’s Danny… I need a favour… for Steve” Danny new Joe would do anything for Steve, after all the man had been like a second father for McGarrett since his dad sent him to the mainland when he was 16.

“Anything…what do you need?” Joe answered.

“I need you to find that son of a bitch Wo Fat… he had Steve again over the last 24 hours, we found Steve… but the Bastard got away again…” Danny had to bite back the shear anger he held toward Wo Fat for the time being.

“Is Steve alright? What about Siobhan… Tell me Wo Fat didn’t have her as well did he?” Danny had only ever heard that level of concern from the man aimed toward Steve, but he was glad the man cared as much for Siobhan as everyone else.

“Unfortunately, he did.. this time he took both of them” Danny already hated Wo Fat so much before today but now he really loathed the man.

“Damnit… okay I’ll see what I can find, he won’t get away this time! This time we finish this for good” Danny could hear the anger in Joe’s voice.

“Thanks Joe, call when you have something” and with that Danny ended the call and headed back to Steve and Siobhan’s room.

Around 2pm Doctor Bride and Doctor Jacobs both stopped by to check their patients.

“Everything looks good with Siobhan, blood pressure has come back up to a normal level so we can remove the blood transfusions and I.V. fluids and I’m happy to see she’s resting comfortably and not trying to take after Commander McGarretts usual tactics of trying to sneak out of hospital” Dr. Jacobs said with a light laugh.

“I see you’ve read up on Steve’s medical records, He’s a real character I’ll give him that… he’s gonna send me grey long before I’m supposed to if he keeps this up” Danny resounded to the doctors remarks.

The conversation between Danny and Dr. Bride was cut short by the sound of muffled and disgruntled groans coming from Steve’s bed. They looked over to see Steve was waking up Danny rushed over to comfort his partner and assure him he was okay.

“Hey babe… leave that alone, Doc will remove it in a minute… just relax you’re okay” Danny said as he swatted Steve’s hand away from the breathing tube in his throat.

“Okay Commander, on three I want you to give me one long continuous cough okay? … One… Two… Three” Doctor Bride finished his count down and quickly removed the breathing tube as Steve complied and gave a long cough.

“There you go that’ll feel better, yes?” Doctor Bride asked as he poured Steve a small glass of water.

“Thanks” Steve gurgled out as he downed the cup of water, the cold liquid felt like a slice of heaven as it ran down his throat, soothing it from the roughness of having the tube in there.

“How do you feel Commander?” Dr. Bride asked as she slowly raised the head of Steve’s bed bringing him to a more upright position.

“Stomach hurts… feel like I’ve been hit by a train” Steve croaked out voice still rough from disuse and the breathing tube.

“Okay… Unfortunately due to complications from the injuries and beating you suffered we can’t have you on large amounts of pain medication, but I will have the nurse give you a little extra for your current pain” Dr. Bride answered while writing notes in the clipboard at the end of Steve’s bed.

“How bad is it doc?” Steve asked while fighting to push down his newfound exhaustion.

“Well Commander… the list of injuries is quite extensive at the moment, but in time everything will heal if you allow your body to rest… Are you sure you want me to tell you?” Dr. Bride asked.

‘I’m sure… Tell me” Steve insisted.

“Okay…” As the doctor rattled off the list of injuries to his patient he watched carefully at Steve’s reaction, for now he left out the part about Steve dying and being resuscitated twice during surgery.

“Commander I have to insist that you rest, you’re safe in the hospital now, give your body a chance to fully heal… we can discuss your want to prematurely leave hospital in a few days… Deal?” Doctor Bride questions asked as he gave Steve’s pain medication settings a small adjustment promptly releasing some pain meds into his I.V. line.

“Okay…” Steve trailed off as he fell asleep again.

“Detective Williams I expect you to go home now and get some proper rest, Steve’s awake and alert for now which is good” Dr. Bride directed Danny out the door of the hospital room toward the exit.

“I promise I will call if anything changes… Now GO! I don’t want you back in here till you’ve eaten, showered and gotten some decent proper sleep, I’m leaving a note with the nurse to turn you away if you come back to early” Dr. Bride stated as he turned to leave.

As Danny headed for toward his Camaro in the parking lot he noticed he instinctively stopped on the passenger side of the car. ‘Damn… he’s not even here and he’s still trying to drive my car’ he thought to himself as he walked round to the driver’s side door.

When he got home he was glad to finally have a nice long hot shower and a proper meal not to mention the amazing sleep he had once he settled into his bed.

Detective Williams found himself being jolted from his sleep by his phone ringing at full volume from his side table, glancing at his alarm clock he noted it was 4 in the morning and nothing good ever results from an early morning phone call… ever.

“Williams” he answered still half asleep.

“Sorry for the early morning interruption” Dr. Bride apologized for disturbing Danny at such an ungodly hour.

“Doc? What’s up?” Danny asked while a ball of worry and nervousness started forming in his stomach.

“It’s Steve, we have run into some complications, I think you need to come to the hospital… Now. This is something you need to be here in person to understand” Dr. Bride answered as calmly as possible but unable to hide the worried tone in his voice.

“Okay… I’m on my way right now” Danny was well and truly awake now, as he rushed and put his clothes on grabbing his badge and gun all he could do was think of the worst possible outcomes.

When he arrived at Steve and Siobhan’s room he was greeted by the unnerving site of police tape and Crime Scene Unit guys milling around the room. Danny couldn’t help but notice the blood pooled on the floor where Steve’s bed used to be, then his eyes were drawn to the body whose identity had been obscured by a white sheet covering it… but Danny could tell it was definitely a male figure under the sheet. He hoped and prayed that it wasn’t Steve.

“What happened here!!” Danny was shocked and taken back by the violent picture painted by the blood splatter and body on the floor. ‘I can’t leave Steve alone for five damn minutes’ Danny thought to himself.

“Where is Commander McGarrett?!” Danny urgently asked the nurse at the nurses station after hurrying out of the room.

“Detective Williams… Please follow me, we need to speak in private” Dr. Bride announced from the other side of the nurses station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as I did writing it.  
> Sorry, not sorry about the cliffy... I just couldn't resist 🤪🤭  
> Don't hate me to much.
> 
> Mahalo and see you next time mates 🤙🏼😘💕


	10. Round 2: Time To Play Even Dirtier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has an unwanted overnight visitor in his hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimer!  
> I don't own them, CBS does, I"m borrowing them.  
> Any unrecognized characters and plot are mine.  
> This story is not Beta read all mistakes are my own.
> 
> enjoy the chapter 😘🤙🏼

Around 11 pm Steve woke up to what felt like an odd presence staring directly at him, he cautiously looked around the room as he was in letting his eyes adjust to the low light in the room taking in the repetitive beeps from both his and Siobhan’s monitor, Siobhan was fast asleep as she had been when he last woke up, finally his eyes settled on the odd ominous lump sitting in the chair next to his bed… it looked familiar, not comforting familiar but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Danny?” Steve inquired cautiously.

The mysterious figure leant forward in the chair as Steve spoke… definitely not Danny he thought… this can’t be good.

“You’re a lucky man I hear Commander… so’s your mouthy little bitch over there” the voice was the last thing Steve needed to piece together who the mystery figure was.

“Now you’re just being creepy… stalking me to hospital, watching me sleep… Jeez Wo Fat” Steve said as he slowly tried reaching for the phone that Danny left on the bed side table.

“Not so fast Commander” Wo Fat whispered while waiving his hand at Steve.

“I’ve already made sure no one will bother us… no one can save you this time Steve” Wo Fat retorted as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket and slowly strode towards McGarrett’s I.V. line.

“I’m sad to say, but I’m getting bored with you… you never know when to just lay down and die, you’re like an infestation… never seems to go away, always under my skin irritating me” Wo Fat said as he inserted the syringe into the I.V. port.

“Don’t worry, She’ll get the same treatment as you” He stated as he pulled another syringe from his pocket.

“No…nnnooo… leave her… alllonne” Steve struggled to speak as the contents of the syringe started taking affect. Steve looked around for anything he could use as a weapon, he spotted a metal pen at the end of his bed attached to his clipboard.

While Wo Fat’s back was turned away from him he slowly fumbled along the length of his bed as he tried to reach the pen at the end, stopping short a few inches due to the I.V. line in his left arm, in a last ditch attempt to reach the pen Steve lurched forward as hard as he could ripping his line out in the process, the I.V. line needle gouged a nasty line up his arm as it ripped out. Steve bit back a cry of pain as he finally reached the pen.

Unfortunately, with the room being so quiet Wo Fat heard the tape holding Steve’s I.V. line rip away from his skin, turning around he spotted Steve’s half-baked attempt to tackle him to the ground.

Wo Fat stepped out the road just enough that Steve couldn’t drag him completely to the ground but at least dragged him to his knees, as Steve tried to get his footing under him again Wo Fat lunged at him striking him across the face with a full force punch knocking Steve back to the floor flat on his ass.

Wo Fat knelt down effectively pinning a sluggish drugged Steve McGarrett to the floor putting as much pressure on the incisions he inflicted as possible, again Steve bit back another cry of pain as he fought as best as possible to get out from under Wo Fat’s knee.

Steve struggled to reach the pen he dropped when first tackling Wo Fat, after several attempts he managed to get it back in his grasp as soon as he had a it firmly in his hand he thrust with all his strength into Wo Fats leg making sure to press it as deep as possible. Wo Fat let out a muffled cry of pain and anger.

“Playing dirty I see McGarrett… not very nice of you” Wo Fat stated between pained breathes.

“Just evening the playing field actually” Steve snarked while catching his breath now that Wo Fats knee was off his chest, retrieving the pen from Wo Fats thigh Steve scrambled to his feet and tackled him again, more successfully this time, pushing the back into the base of Siobhan’s bed with quite a heavy force that it shook the bed alerting it’s occupant to the current struggle of good and evil.

“Oh. My. God… Steve!” Siobhan cried out when she saw what was unfolding at the base of her bed. She turned and started reaching for the nurse call button next to her bed when she felt Wo Fat grab her wrist and haul her off the bed sending her toppling onto the floor headfirst, pulling the stiches in her shoulder and on her torso.

Along with the pulled stitches her I.V. line had been pulled out as well as the heart rate monitor leads sending the machine into a frenzy of insanely loud beeps ‘that’ll work as well, I guess… suppose I don’t have a choice’ Siobhan thought to herself.

About two minutes after the monitor started screaming like newborn child a nurse ran into the room, stopping at the sight of both patients on the floor and one wrestling with another man.

“What the hell is going on?” the night nurse questioned as she hurried to help Siobhan.

“Marge!!! Get Security to room 326 NOW!!” She screamed out the door back to the nurses station.

Completely oblivious to the nurse now in the room the two men kept wrestling for dominance over the other. Steve managed to land some half strength blows to Wo Fats injured leg causing him to loosen his grip on Steve long enough for him to get on top of the writhing pile of masculinity.

Steve secured his position atop Wo Fat by kneeling on his arms and laying as many punched in to the man as possible while Wo Fat was dazed McGarrett took the opportunity to use his remaining strength to impale the already bloody pen in to Wo Fats carotid artery in his neck, as he did he watched as Wo Fats eyes went wide his surprise and shock. Slowly Wo Fat stopped struggling under the full weight of the hundred- and eighty-five-pound Navy SEAL.

After about a minute Wo Fat stopped moving altogether as a large pool of crimson blood pooled under his head and neck from the wound.

Finally satisfied the bastard was dead Steve dropped to the other side of Wo Fat and collapsed just as the nurse returned to the room with the security guards in tow.

“Beth I need the crash cart and gurney in here immediately!!” Marge yelled out the door to the nurse who’d just arrived to start he shift for the night.

Marge worked with the security guards to get Steve up onto the gurney as soon as it appeared.

“Damnit he stopped breathing…starting compression's now, get the ambu bag!” Marge ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished!
> 
> Again sorry not sorry for the cliffy, I had way to much fun writing this chapter.  
> Hopefully you have all enjoyed it as well.
> 
> Come back next week for the second last chapter... Don't worry I'll try to keep from hurting our precious SuperSEAL for now, but no promises.
> 
> Love you all xx


	11. Doctors Diagnoses, Rants and Finally A Chance To Breathe For All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Wo Fat finally dead the team can breathe and relax without looking over their shoulders.  
> Danny finally gets to have a rant, even if it is only a small one. 🤣  
> Steve is back in the ICU, Poor bugger. 😱  
> Siobhan finally gets to cry at how unfair it all is. 😭  
> and the Team check up on their favorite insane Army (It's Navy for God sake Danny, please for once get it right!) couple. 🤪🤯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimers!!  
> I don't own any recognized characters, CBS owns them I am only borrowing them.  
> any unrecognized characters and plot however are mine.  
> This story is not Beta read, so all mistakes are my own.  
> I am not a medical professional, I only know what i find from Google and general knowledge.
> 
> Enjoy the second last chapter.  
> And Happy Early Valentines Day to all you wonderful folks around the world from Me here down under in Australia xx 💚💛

“What the hell is going on doc?” Danny was over waiting for answers.

“Where the HELL is my Partner!?” Danny was both furious and completely terrified.

“Please Detective… Danny lower your voice and I will explain what’s going on” Dr. Bride instructed the overly stressed Blonde Detective.  
Danny did as instructed and sat impatiently in the chair in front of the doctors desk being quickly followed by Dr. Bride who sat in behind his desk.

“Okay… From what the night nurses have told me, Commander McGarrett had an unwelcomed visitor around midnight” Dr. Bride started. Holding up a hand to stop Danny before he started he continued “Commander McGarrett and your mystery assailant appeared to have had a nasty altercation within the confines of the room… Now to answer your question Commander McGarrett is back in the ER ICU having his stitches fixed and tests run to figure out what our mystery man injected him with… once we have ascertained what the substance is we will know how to treat it”

“You with me Danny?” Dr. Bride questioned while letting the information sink in.

“Uhh… Yeah, continue” Danny answered in a monotone voice.

“Okay… by the time the nurses got to treat the Commander he had passed out and stopped breathing, at the moment he is still not breathing on his own, so we have him on a ventilator to breath for him… whatever he was injected with appears to be something that shuts down the major organs like lungs and heart quickly, but thankfully we got to him in time and so far his heart hasn’t been affected.” Doctor Bride concluded for the time being.

“Yeah… okay, what are his chances of surviving all this?” Danny asked, he didn’t really won’t to hear the answer, but he needed to know it.

“At the moment he’s still got a 50/50 chance of making a full recovery but that all depends on how he continues to react to the substance in his system, but right now we are cautiously optimistic he will make a full recovery… He’s young, fit and extremely healthy which all work in his favour right now” the doctor answered.

“What about Siobhan?” Danny had almost forgotten about her till now.

“Captain Walters is having her stitches fixed as well, it appears during the scuffle between the two men she was dragged out of her bed and her stitches were pulled quite severally when she impacted with the ground head first, but don’t worry other than that she’s fine… she’s currently alert and being transferred to another room on this level” Doc answered with an optimistic tone.

“Thanks Doc” Danny shook the doctors hand as he left the room, he headed for the nurses station “I’m looking for Captain Siobhan Walters? Which room is she in?” Danny asked the nurse at the desk.

“Room 349 just go around the corner on your left and follow the numbers along the wall” the nurse promptly responded after looking up from her computer.

“Thank you” Danny responded as he headed round the corner.

As Danny was heading for Siobhan’s room he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Chin’s number.

“Hey Chin, Yeah sorry pal, but I need you and Kono to come to the hospital… we have a new crime scene, no it’s not Steve… Wo Fat made a second attempt on our wondrously unlucky SuperSEAL” Danny said while he kicked himself for not setting up an HPD protection detail in the first place, as he hung up the phone he stopped outside Siobhan’s room.

As Danny stepped into the room he found Siobhan arguing with the nurse trying to get her back in her bed.

“Listen to the nice lady dear” Danny said from the doorway.

“Danny, thank god… please tell this lady that I need to get out and make sure Steve’s okay” Siobhan announced -sounding a lot like her impatient SuperSEAL other half- while trying to worm her way around the nurse.

“No Way… You are staying right there in that bed and getting some rest” Danny ordered as he approached the bed.

“No! I need to make sure Steve’s okay… Wo Fat came back Danny… He… He tried to kill Steve and I again and…” Siobhan had started crying and the nurse took that as her cue to make a hasty retreat.

“I know what happened, okay, Dr. Bride explained everything, including how Wo Fat hauled your ass out of bed and dropped you headfirst to the floor pulling your sutures… I know what he did to Steve, but Steve’s in the best hands on the Islands okay?” Danny used his fatherly comforting tone usually reserved for Grace, while he pulled Siobhan in carefully for a well-deserved hug.

“It’s… not fair… he doesn’t… deserve it Danny… why can’t people just… leave him alone?... Leave all of us alone?” Siobhan sniffed out between sobs.

“I don’t know sweetheart, I don’t know… but now you get why I call him Trouble Magnet McGarrett don’t you?” Danny tried adding a little humour to lighten the mood and he was rewarded with a short laugh from Siobhan.

“Yeah, you did try warning me before I started dating him didn’t you” Siobhan quietly laughed out while she stopped crying.

“Yeah I did, but you didn’t want to listen… you know, you are as much a pain in the ass as he is right? I mean I leave you two alone for 2 hours and you get yourselves kidnapped… what is it with you Army bunch?” Danny couldn’t help but rant a little, after all he’d been extremely patient and refrained from it the last 24 hours.

“Navy” Siobhan said quietly.

“Huh? What’s that?” Danny asked.

“We’re Navy Danny, Steve and I are Navy… You know, water, boats and full of overly good-looking people like me and Steve” Siobhan quipped.

“Right, sorry… but hey, you since the Navy is for good looking people you think they’d take me?” Danny questioned.

“To short… don’t think you’d be able to see over the other guys” Siobhan laughed out preparing for the Danny tirade rant to follow.

“EXCUSE ME… I am not too short… I’ll have you know I am taller than you sweetheart” Danny quickly retorted in good humor.

After they finished laughing about Danny’s height issues he settled her back in to her bed and explained what was happening with Steve, by the time he finished explaining everything the cousins had arrived at the door.

“Hey, it’s good to see you looking better” Kono said as she entered.

“Thank you” Siobhan said half asleep.

They all took that as a sign to let her sleep and stepped out of the room to talk.

“How’s Boss man?” Kono asked.

“Being as stubborn as ever and fighting for his life down in ICU, from what Doc told me Wo Fat injected Steve with an unknown substance… they’re working to identify it” Danny explained everything Steve’s doctor told him.

“Damn… that’s rough brah” Kono pipped up after a few minutes.

“Yeah… but good news, Wo Fat’s dead… Steve got the bastard” Danny chimed.

“Even when severely injured… and drugged he still doesn’t go out without a fight and he wins… Typical Steve McGarrett” Chin said from his leaning position on the wall.

“You know… I really wouldn’t want to take him on in his current state, let alone when he’s 100% healthy… I don’t know how Siobhan did it when we first met her” Kono said through a small laugh.

“Yeah, he’s a tough son of a bitch… I usually feel bad for the perps that think they can outrun him” Danny laughed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Come back next week for the series final, I can't believe the next chapter I will post will be the final.
> 
> I am so happy with this story.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a comment, let me know what you think, i love reading peoples comments.
> 
> Till next time my lovelies xx 💖


	12. Ohana, Means No One Gets Left Behind Or Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with Wo Fat dead, trouble in the review mirror fro now and our fav couple on the mend, the team can finally start returning to their version of normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Disclaimer!!  
> I don't own them, CBS does.  
> I am only borrowing any recognized characters.  
> Any unrecognized characters and plot are my own.  
> This story is not Beta read all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy the final chapter!!
> 
> I promise its a good one.

After what felt like an eternity and about a thousand different tests the doctors working on Steve finally worked out what he had been poisoned with, as it turned out Wo Fat had injected Steve with an almost lethal dose of Cobra snake venom, which affects the respiratory functions in the brain and causes respiratory arrest and cardiac failure and is known to kill a full gown man within 30 minutes.

Thankfully even though Hawaii doesn’t have Cobras in the country Tripler was armed with anti-venom any way due to soldiers being flown in from around the world and cos god knows what smugglers try and bring to the island -better to be safe than sorry really- and that usually annoyed Danny to no end but right now he just relieved they have the necessary antivenom on hand.

Steve had been placed on a respirator to help him breathe while the venom worked its way out of his system, once the poison’s gone and he can breathe on his own doctors will take the respirator out and transfer him back into Siobhan’s room.

Danny spent every second Steve was in ICU with him next to his bed despite the doctors insistence on ICU rules, eventually the doctors and nurses gave in and started working around him. By around 3 in the afternoon Steve was taken off the respirator and moved into the Siobhan’s adjoining private room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve felt like he was floating, like he was suspended in mid-air but there were no lines holding him in place… he couldn’t remember where he was or how he got to be there.

Small distant and familiar voice made their way through the darkness surrounding him and… he couldn’t place it, but he knew those voices and they sounded tired, stressed but mostly worried… Why?

‘Come on you Neanderthal, come back to us eh? Nap times over buddy… wakey wakey’

Danno? Why? Why did he sounds so worried, why couldn’t he open his eyes, why was everything seeming so far away?

‘Hey Babe… do me a favour Hun? Wake up and stop worrying me… you know you promised you I’d never have to worry about you… wake up so you don’t brake that promise’

Siobhan? He definitely knew that voice, she sounded worried and scared as well.

He knew he had to work his way back, work through wherever he was and get back to his Ohana.

Come on Commander, only easy day was yesterday.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

After being assured by the nurses looking after Steve that he wouldn’t likely wake up for another several hours Danny finally felt semi-comfortable going home and looking after himself, of course he’d stop by the office first, update the cousins on Steve and tie up any loose ends with Steve and Siobhan’s case with Wo Fat and their abduction.

“Hey Chin, how’s everything going? How much paperwork did that ignoramus leave us with this time?” Danny asked as he approached the smart table where Chin was working going over files for the case.

“Hey brah, all’s good here, go home and rest… not as much paperwork as usual after all he didn’t actually do anything on purpose this time” Chin said as he gave Danny a reassuring glance.

“Good leave the paperwork for tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep, you know it’s about midnight and we know the Governor won’t be happy paying us this much overtime” Danny laughed out.

“Point taken, see you in the morning brah” Chin said as he turned off all the monitors and headed out the door shortly after Danny.

They all arrived at the hospital a little after 10 in the morning the following day, when they arrived at Siobhan and Steve’s adjoining room they we greeted with the sounds of what appeared to be Steve arguing with his doctor, or at least attempting to argue with him at any rate.

“What on earth do you think you’re doing you animal?” Danny asked as he entered the room.

“Well I am trying to get up and go to the toilet in privacy, but I see that’s clearly not going to happen any time soon” Steve chided from the edge of his hospital bed.

“No way pal, there is no way you are getting out of that bed without assistance from one of the lovely cute nurses around here… and I seriously doubt right now you could even get out of the bed without face planting on the ground” Danny huffed from the door.

“Okay Boys before this turns into an all-out war between you two, hears the deal Commander… you can either accept help from the nurses or… I can have you sedated, and we put a Ural catheter in place… Again” Dr. Bride concluded.

Danny, Chin and Kono all watched on in amusement as Steve went very quiet and bright red in the face at the mention of have a Ural catheter put in.

“No way man, not happening… I’ll take the nurses help” Steve conceded and answered in nothing more than a whisper for the last half of his response.

“I’m sorry but did Steve ‘Never wants to admit to needing help’ McGarrett just admit defeat and accept the offer of help” Danny remarked barely able to hide the giddy and very childish smile and slight laugh.

“whatever can I go pee now?” Steve questioned.

“As soon as Siobhan’s finished in the bathroom you can yes” Dr. Bride responded.

______________________________________________________________________________________  
As she sat there back slumped against the wall of the hospital room bathroom, her head fell heavily into her chest, she tried everything to block out the memories of the last three days.

“Why did he have to do that to him? Why couldn’t he just leave us.. him alone for once?” she mumbled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

‘Everything was fine, Steve hadn’t had any nightmares about North Korea in months, 5-0 was going great, home life was perfect and at the time it seemed like nothing could ruin it, but of course it was just too simple to perfect of course something was bound to go terribly wrong at some point’ Siobhan thought to herself as she pulled herself off the ground and lent against the sink.

At least now Wo Fat was dead and could no longer bother Steve ever again.

‘Okay pull yourself together and get back out there before Steve starts worrying about you and tries doing something stupid’ she thought to herself as she finished looking in the mirror and turned to exit the bathroom.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

“Welcome back, we were beginning to think we needed another search party to some get you, the Boss here was about ready to try brake down the door and check on you” Kono quipped from the chair next to the window.

“Hey when did you guys get here?” Siobhan asked as she looked around the room and noticed that Danny, Chin and Kono were all in the room scattered around.

“About 10 minutes ago, sweetheart, you’ve been hiding in there for a while, everything all right?” Chin asked.

“Yeah, I think everything will be fine now” Siobhan replied with a genuine smile on her face.

“Can I please use the bathroom, if I don’t get to the bathroom soon you’ll have another mess to contend with” Steve insisted as he shuffled along aided by the nurse.

“Sorry babe didn’t mean to keep you waiting” Siobhan said as she was helped back to her bed by Danny.

Once Steve and Siobhan were both back in bed the rest of the team scattered them between the pair and started chatting.

“We should all go hiking when Siobhan and I get out of here and get better” Steve quipped, he knew by the admonishing look on Chin’s face that he maybe shouldn’t have mentioned the idea of going hiking for a while, looking over at Danny it was apparent that it was to revoke his statement.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, STEVEN! I can not believe after everything you still want to actually go hiking ever again… but of course you do, why wouldn’t you? You know what don’t answer that” Danny was well on his way to a good old Williams Rant.

“You know what I think I might just lock the pair of you in the basement of your house Steven!...” Danny continued before being interrupted.

“Hey! Don’t drag me into this” Siobhan blurted at Danny -it’s not like it was her fault she was shang highed into this- mid rant.

“Excuse me… do not interrupt me, I’m not done” Danny stated. “Where was I? Right… What the hell's the matter with you…Huh? Steven? See things like this” he waved his had around the collective hospital beds and room “are the reason I never go anywhere outside of phone reception with you anymore… you know I never had a single grey hair on my head before I met you Steven!” Danny said as he pocked Steve in the only undamaged part of his chest “Look Steve, I know this wasn’t directly your fault and all that but… Please don’t ever do that to me again you understand me!?” Danny asked as his rant began to finally wind down.

“We nearly lost you… hell I nearly lost you, both of you, and I don’t what I would have done if I had lost you… how was I supposed to tell grace huh? Please for the love of my sweet innocent baby girl don’t go dying prematurely on us!?” Danny finished and sat on the edge of Steve’s bed.

“I’m so sorry man, I never intended for any of this to happen” Steve all but whispered to Danny. “Come here man” Steve opened and gestured for Danny to lean in for a hug.

“I can’t stay mad at you can I” Danny huffed out as he lent into the offered hug.

“Never, Brother” Steve hauled Danny into a bear hug for several minutes.

Everyone sat in silence just basking in the fact that had two of the most important people in all their lives back in one piece -more or less- and now safe and sound away from any current danger -except Steve annoying every nurse in the hospital or checking out AMA early- but that’s tomorrows problem.

“Sooo when can I get out of here?” Steve asked from the crook of Danny’s neck.

“OH MY GOD! Your insufferable and impossible” Danny yelled -with very little heat behind his words- as he hit Steve with his own pillow.

It was good to see everything was getting back to normal, back to the way it should be and the way it should always be… that being Steve and Danny arguing like and old married couple.

Life is back to normal for their little Ohana.

All they need to do now is keep Steve still long enough for him to heal and keep him out of trouble as well… How hard could that be??

Never mind don’t answer that, better question how long will take for Steve to push Danny to point of actually handcuffing him to his bed to keep him there??

This should be interesting… to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you enjoyed the Story and the final chapter.
> 
> I can't believe it's over already, I have had so much fun writing this story.
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and a comment let me know what you think.  
> Let me know if you want if you want me to write about Steve mischievous recovery.
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading xx  
> It's been fun xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story 😬😁
> 
> *Hides under covers with popcorn and waits for the comments*
> 
> Poor Steve, what'll happen to him?


End file.
